You are My Poison, Yet, I Drink
by LitLover 101
Summary: Lucien has loved and hated Aurora for a thousand years. Could she ever feel the same? Lucien/Aurora one-shot series. Canon and AU/AH. Prompts welcome! T for now!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovely readers. Dante 101 asked me if I could write a one-shot series on Lucien and Aurora. And here is my first attempt. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: He is Not Icarus

Lucien Castle was not a bloody Romeo. He was not looking for Juliet. He had loved and he had lost. And he never intended to endure the kind of agony that offering your heart up to a woman who preferred the company of another man who she had never laid eyes on before.

And still… Aurora de Martel. She was the fire. The glow on the horizon. He had drunk his fill from the most intoxicating beauties that the world had to offer. But none of them could quench his thirst for her. But, alas, she was never to be his. She was to be the woman who sent him into the ashes, never to raise him again. No. Never would he allow himself to feel that desire for one woman.

And still… He was not Icarus. He knew not to fly too close to her orbit, to be obliterated by her flames. Oh, but if only for one… but, no, no. No, not he. Not Lucien. He had lived too long. He had seen too much. No, it was not for him to go out in a fiery death. To go out in one last blaze of glory. To die on her pyre.

And still… to taste her gold and reddened flames. To feel the heat of her kiss. To be seared by the glow of her gaze. Just one time…

And still… No, he was not Icarus.

And still…

 **Yes, I know, it's more poetry than prose. Most of the stories will be pure prose but my muse wanted poetry. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Note: I need your help, my lovely readers. I published my first novel,** _ **On**_ _ **Being**_ **a** _ **First**_ _ **Mistress**_ **, on Amazon and now I need fifty readers who would be willing to review the book. For more details on how to get a free copy, drop a review or send me a message through my tumblr account, queenofthedramedies. Thank you.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. I was inspired by last night's episode of TO and I decided to combine that with a request from Silver-Infinite to see some glimpses into Aurora and Lucien's childhood. On with the childhood…**

Chapter 2: If I Were a Bird

Aurora de Martel had always been aware that she was a little off as some people would repeatedly say. Even her brother and parents made her acutely aware of her difference. They would not encourage her to play with other children. They always kept a close eye on her when she was around anything that she might hurt herself or someone else with if she became angry and sometimes she would be locked away in her room for a day or more.

Yes, Aurora knew she was thought to be frail or a demon by some of the people who worked for her parents. "She is the spawn of Satan!" she once heard a maid say before the six year old Aurora left a toy at the top of the staircase and the woman flew that day, right to the bottom, and like a bird, she had broken her wings, and could no longer fly.

When Lucien was brought to the castle, Aurora had taken little notice of him. He was closer to her brother's age and they would make good mates. He was not for Aurora to play with. Of course, Tristan took an instant disliking to Lucien when their father mentioned that Lucien's family were no more than slaves. Tristan had learnt at their father's feet.

Aurora did not knew what a slave was but she knew she did not think that Lucien was one. Lucien was a bird. He flew free. He flew across the castle grounds, up and down the stairs, and amongst the trees. Aurora wished she could be a bird, too. She would fly with Lucien and they would land in a faraway kingdom.

"Aurora," Lucien called, one day while, lying under a tree, lush with fruit. Aurora's nurse would tell her tales of poisoned fruits that came from trees like the ones that grew beside her family home.

"Lucien," Aurora replied, smiling, shyly back at the boy, who came bounding up to her like a deer. Perhaps he was a deer. Perhaps she was one, too. Aurora smiled at the thought. She would ride off like she did on her horse. Only there would be no rider to guide her here and there. She would set her own course.

"Would you like this?" Lucien, presented Aurora with a shiny piece of poison and Aurora gasped and then swatted it away as if he had offered her a snake. "What did you do that for?" Lucien complained, staring at the fruit that had landed in the dirt.

"Its _poison_!" Aurora whispered, loudly.

"Is not," Lucien replied with a shake of his brown locks. "That's absurd."

"Is too. My _nurse_ said so," Aurora replied haughtily, placing her hands on her hips and staring down her nose like she had seen women in court do.

"Is _not_ ," Lucien disagreed. He grabbed the piece of fruit. Dusted it off with the sleeve of his tunic and then took a big bite; the juice rolled down his chin while he chewed and Aurora could only stare, her jaw hanging open in shock.

"It's _not_ poison?" Aurora could not believe that her nurse had lied to her. Holding out her hand, she waited impatiently for Lucien to hand over the forbidden item. Taking a big bite, she giggled as the juice ran down her lips, dripped onto the silks of her dress. "That is _delightful_ ," she said and then took another bite. When Aurora finished, she realized that she had consumed the rest of the fruit. "I want _more_ ," she said eagerly.

"Then we will have to go and get them. There are no more on the ground," Lucien announced, heading off ahead of Aurora with that arrogance that boys seemed to learn from the cradle.

Aurora imitated Lucien's walk, letting her little arms swing from side to side as if she were one of the big men with the swords who guarded her home. "Come on," Lucien called as he began to climb up the side of a tree.

"What? I can't. Mother will _kill_ me," Aurora shouted from the ground. But if she could flap her wings, then she could fly to the lowest branch and snag the fruit with her beak. However, she knew she could not tell Lucien this, or he would believe her mad, like everyone else did.

"What are you waiting for?" Lucien cried. "You aren't _scared_ , are you?"

"I'm not scared of _anything_. I'm _Aurora_ _de_ _Martel_! And I can do anything I like!" Aurora shouted up to Lucien who had climbed to the fifth branch. Grabbing the side of the tree, Aurora took a bit longer because her dress kept wrapping around her ankles. Aurora found herself sitting next to Lucien and enjoying the fruits of her efforts. "You know, if we were birds, we could fly back down," she told him, feeling less afraid to say things that did not make sense to others since they were no longer on the ground. Anything seemed possible.

"Yes, I wish I was a bird," Lucien admitted. "I would wave my wings and fly across the waters. I would never be afraid of anything or anyone."

Aurora smiled. "I was afraid you would think me mad," she whispered and Lucien shook his head.

"Aurora, I would _never_ think that. You're perfect," Lucien said, his cheeks turning red. "Now, I will race you to the bottom, little bird."

"No fair, you are supposed to count first," Aurora called as she shimmied back down the tree. When she got to the last limb, she decided to test Lucien's words. Since her nurse lied, perhaps everyone lied and she would need to know if he was her true friend. "Lucien, I'm going to fly. Catch me!" she shouted and then she let go of the branch, spreading her wings and smiling at the feel of her body flying through the air.

"Aurora!" Lucien cried and then she felt her body collide, not with the dirt, but with something warm.

"You caught me!" Aurora proclaimed, grinning down at Lucien who did not look as amused as he lay under her as her own personal human pillow, "Thank you, Lucien, now I know you'll always be my friend!" she cried, burying her face in his neck and then suddenly she remembered. "And I flew today! I must tell Tristan that he is wrong, I can fly!" Gathering her skirts, Aurora ran across the grass like any of the boys she had ever seen, like a deer, like she was free.

 **Answer to guest reviewer:**

 **Mia: That sounds like fun to write.**

 **Thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. Mia asked me for a Bonnie/Clyde inspired, one-shot, a million years ago. This dedicated to her. I hope that you like it. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: Just Like on the Silver Screen

 **New Orleans, Louisiana: 1929**

The first time I saw Aurora de Martel, I felt as if my heart might stop pumping blood, leaving me dead right outside her window. No, I did not intend on spying on the woman of my dreams. Thanks to a temporary job, I had been in the lawn of the house that she and her brother owned, trimming a bush.

My attention had been to the details of cutting around the roses and their thorns. Then a flash of red from inside the house alerted me to her presence. And there was, the loveliest girl my eyes had ever had the pleasure of taking in. She stood in front of a full length mirror, twisting her long locks into a chignon behind her head, examining her image and pouting her lips before smiling and then reflecting on herself.

I was in love. Just from looking at her for a mere minute. Then she must have noticed me because her head rotated and I backed away, losing my balance and falling down. Thankfully the shears in my hands flew in the other direction, falling on the ground a few feet away. That would be my first brush with death but not my last, thanks to my lovely Aurora.

Popping her head out of the window, Aurora placed her hands on either side of the windowsill, she grinned at me in a mocking fashion. "Were you just spying on me?" she asked me, her eyes wide with excitement and her tone mocking.

I sat up, crossing my legs and trying to not seem quiet the fool she thought me to be. "Well, yes, I was. You see, when I see a thing of great beauty, I can't help but stop and stare. It's a fault, I know, and I do intend of ridding myself of it, after I have as many beautiful things as I can find in the world to surround myself with and can want no more."

Aurora's smile grew. "You are an odd man." Her head moved back as if she heard something. "Meet me at the movie theater tonight." She said and then closed the window.

My mouth worked and I could not formulate a reply. Then Aurora's brother came into her room and I ducked back down, scrambling about to find the shears. Retrieving them, I went back to my work, only I switched to the other side of the bush that did not look in on my Juliet.

Walking around town, I found that Aurora could have gone to any one of the many theaters and I would only be guessing and praying I had gotten it right. Each theater seemed to be offering similar film choices and my heart began to sink. It would be impossible to find the right one. I would have to choose and hope luck was on my side. Or fate.

I bought a ticket and slipped into a seat. Looking around furtively, I thought that I must be a fool; why would Aurora want the likes of me? Getting to my feet, I pulled my cap down over my eyes and headed out. A light laugh stopped me in my tracks. "Going somewhere? Already? The film hasn't even started." Aurora tutted, taking me by the arm and propelling me back to the seat. She sat down beside me, smoothing her skirt, looking around to see if anyone else noticed her and offering her admirers a wide smile before sitting beside me. She flicked her gaze toward me. Her lips twisted into a smirk. "Do you like movies?"

"Love them," I replied, sitting back and placing my arm around her shoulders.

"Excuse me," Aurora arched an eyebrow at me.

Moving my arm back, I did not try to touch her again, not till she asked me. "Do you always go to the movies with women you don't know?" Aurora asked me when the film ended and I took her for a stroll.

I shook my head, glancing away. "No, I do not do this thing often."

"Why ever not?" Aurora teased me, taking my hand in hers. "You should try being more spontaneous. Men in movies are spontaneous all the time and it works out quite well for them."

Her words had an effect on me and I dropped to one knee. "Leave with me. I'll make all you dreams come true, love you and build you a house anywhere you'd like."

"With what, pray tell?" Aurora laughed, shaking her head. "With your job, cutting bushes?"

"No, I…" My voice dropped several octaves as I got to my feet and gathered her into my arms, whispering my secret into her ear. "I take what I need."

"You take it?" Aurora's eyes widened and a grin spread over her face. "You rob people?"

"No, I rob banks," I told her, waiting for her to run away from me.

"Really? And who helps you with that?" Aurora seemed fascinated by the subject, taking my hands in hers and kissing my fingers. "I could, I really could. We'd make a great team. Like that Bonnie and Clyde that people have been raving about."

"Aurora," I breathed when she cupped my face and kissed me till I could not think properly. We walked back to my little flat and made love until the next morning. She could not stop talking about our life on the road and I refused to stop her. Her glowing cheeks and smile made me feel more alive than I had ever felt in my twenty years of life.

 **Fairhope, Alabama 1929**

We married in a small town just inside Alabama. Aurora came in a white dress cut just below her knees. Her little veil falling just below her eyes. She giggled as she stood before me, pledging to be mine for all of our lives. "Till death do us part," I said, not knowing that my love would be my death.

 **Charleston, South Carolina: 1931**

"Run, Lucien, run!" Aurora screamed as we ran from a bank, bags of cash stuffed inside. We could already hear the wail of the siren, informing us of our friends at the local precinct on their way. I ran ahead, hopping into our get-away car. Aurora jumped in and I gunned the engine. My foot pushed the gas pedal while Aurora ducked down, pushing her little hat, worried it might be destroyed in our wake while I feared her destruction. Bullets came our way but I kept moving, faster and faster.

 **Dallas, Texas: 1932**

I want to say she was the blood-thirsty one, to play the victim, to say she was my Lady MacBeth but I liked to end them as much as she did. Taking someone else's life made me feel more in control than I had been my whole life. I saw how men like Aurora's brother looked down on me, thinking me just a hired hand, a nobody. Putting them in their place made me feel glorious.

Aurora, on the other hand, had a less discriminatory outlook. Whoever got in her way was a dead man or woman. It did not make a difference to my Aurora. And, if they had something she wanted, well, she would not allow them to stand between her and her prize.

 **New Orleans, Louisiana: 1932**

Late in the year, we felt sentimental and wanted to go home. Aurora missed her brother, never suspecting that her brother would turn her into the authorities. I do not believe that he thought they would kill her. She was just a victim, taken in by a local convict and con artist, Lucien Castle, wanted in ten states and counting. Aurora was an innocent child, unaware of the cruelty and insanity of her "capture."

Arriving home, we were no more out of the car than, without a word, bullets rained down on us. I made a move to block the fire from my beloved but she was already gone. Too soon. Too much. Our love had cost us dearly.

And if I have it all to do again? I would go to that movie theater every, single time.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely my readers. This is another little sort-of historical one-shot. On with the show…**

Chapter 4: My White Knight

 **1901 Ural, Russia:**

Dazed. She felt dazed. Disoriented. Anger coursed through her body as she lay, shackled to this infernal floor. And the effects of the drugs left her weak. So very weak. How much more does it take to stop a thousand-year-old vampire? Chuckling, Aurora fell onto her back, to stare at the ceiling. If she did not love her brother, she might very well kill him.

Tristan. Her beloved brother had left her. Again. This time in Russia. In the coldest corner of the earth, where only the most insane or bravest would dare to come. No one came to see her, aside from those that filled her with more mind-numbing drugs and asked her insipid questions.

Sighing, Aurora rolled her eyes to the side. All she wanted was to bathe in the blood of those who kept her here, like a wild animal. Of course Tristan would argue that those who offered her care were some of the most humane, compared to their fellow psychotherapists. She'd never forget the time that he'd attempted to leave her in the care of Sigmund Freud. Poor man. He barely survived her fangs digging into his thigh.

Now she had no one to entertain her with their incessant need to "cure" her. They left her here, to rot.

Aurora began to hum an old ditty to herself. Something lively. She wanted to dance but her stupid, rotten veins kept rubbing together beneath her useless skin. Oh, if she could strip away this flesh and bone shell she wore and slither out of this hole in the earth. To be made of blood, red and gushing, pooling beneath the door and sliding down the hallway, out into the sunshine. Only when she were out in the shiny day, she would once again return to flesh and bone, made whole to tear the world apart anew and to bring men to their knees.

Laughing, she fell onto her back, moving her arms upward and running her hands over her face. She would drink everyone. She would drink the whole world. She was a queen. They should offer themselves to her.

A sound in the corridor made Aurora sit up with a start. Her lips pursed and her head cocked to the side. A man shouted for help. Another let out a gurgle of pain. A smile ghosted over her lips. She knew that sound, had made many a man make that sound as his blood slid down her throat.

Aurora crawled on hands and knees toward the door as the sounds came closer and closer. Chaos had begun outside her door. Shouts, screams, pleas for help surrounded her. She let out a giggle. Her mind was racing with possibilities. Who would dare to come here to mount an attack on this wretched place?

Pressing her ear to the splintered wood door, Aurora's mouth worked, her tongue flicking outward to lick her lips. She could smell the blood. Her body moved against the door. Oh, she wanted to be free. She wanted to touch the dying, to delight in their suffering.

And then the sounds stopped. Aurora pushed herself to her feet, looking out between the rusted bars of her cell door. "Hello?" she called.

No one answered and then a man was flung against her door. His eyes were wide. His blood ran over the bars and down the door. Aurora's fangs came out and then the door swung open.

"Darling," Lucien said. His hair had grown out again. He wore it pulled back and a suit that reminded her of Elijah or one of her bloody doctors. The wicked smile on his face made her smile in return. "Dinner, love?"

Aurora raced forward, taking Lucien's offering and sinking her fangs into the man. She felt the blood pouring into her mouth and could only think of how many more men it would take to slake her thirst. "Thank you, Lucien," she said, dropping the man to her feet.

Lucien cocked his head to the side, looking at the man before looking at Aurora. "I brought you some clothes. I thought you might need them and a lovely maiden to help you get back to your old self."

"You treat me like a queen, Lucien," Aurora said.

Lucien took her hand and kissed the back. "You are a queen." His eyes burned into hers and Aurora felt the excitement of a new adventure beginning to renew her spirits. "Shall we?" Lucien waved a hand at the door.

"We shall," Aurora said, allowing Lucien to help her over the body of her victim. They linked arms in the hallway, stepping over the bodies of the fallen guards on their way out.

Aurora kissed Lucien on the cheek as they entered the sunshine. "You are my knight."

Lucien smiled before leading her to a carriage to carry them to their new life, one where she would be treated with dignity and celebrated as a visionary, not a mad woman to be hidden away from the world. They would paint the world red, she and her knight in shining armor.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Mia: You're welcome.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


End file.
